Changes
by vivi250
Summary: Yuki can't get the thoughts of that day when her and Zero parted ways out of her head..She doesn't know if she's truly happy living with Kaname. Can things change? M for Lemon and sexual themes,and language ; KanamexYuki.
1. Chapter 1 Missing

Hayy!~ This is my first Fan Fic,so I hope you like it =)

Yuki can't get the thoughts of that day when her and Zero parted ways out of her head..She doesn't know if she's truly happy

living with Kaname. Can things change? M for Lemon and sexual themes,and language ;) KanamexYuki.

Chapter 1- Missing.

_Zero...Where are you..? _

_"Some day Yuki, I will kill you.."_

_It was a year since I've seen him..._

_The thoughts of what he said to me that day ran though my head, picturing the moment when he held the Bloody Rose to my head._

_I wasn't really sure what to do anymore.... I wasn't sure if I was truly happy..._

_The thoughts kept running through my head when a large knock at my Bedroom door make me jump to my feet._

_"Yuki,can I come in?"_

_The warm words said behind the door made my heart skip a beat._

_"Y-Yes." I stuttered_

_Then the most gorgeous man on the planet appeared in my door way. Looking at me with the warm and tender eyes that he had._

_But just like before he looked lonely._

_"Yuki? Are you alright?" Kaname said with a worried look on his face._

_"Yes,why wouldn't I be?" I said shuddering again while I looked away._

_By the time I looked back Kaname was right in front of me. I could feel my face heat up._

_"Yuki.." He said with tenderness as he leaned over, and licked the tears from my eyes._

_"Was I crying?"_

_I could feel his face brush against mine and then I felt his smooth soft lips touch mine._

_We kept kissing softly till he broke the kiss, I looked into his warm eyes, there wasn't loneliness in them anymore._

_"Yuki,You were crying because of "Him" weren't you?" He said with a black face._

_I didn't know what to say to him, what if I said yes?_

_"Yuki, I told you, the only reason why he is alive is because of you, but if he threatens you and makes you cry, then`_

_I pulled him closer and kissed him eagerly, I didn't want to hear it anymore, I just couldn't take tough's words coming out of his mouth._

_"Kaname...Please..Don't worry about it.."_

_I looked up at him with sacredness in my eyes, even though there was a red streak across my face._

_"Yuki...."_

_He leaned down and kissed me back_

_He pushed me against my desk where I have been studying before. And soon enough I had my arms rapped around his neck kissing him eagerly again._

_He broke the kiss and started kissing down my chin to my collar bone, I thought it was blood he wanted, but he wanted more of me..._

_"K-Kaname Sama..."_

_I could feel my body heating up, my breaths started to grow heavy and hot. At that moment Kaname started to unzip my dress from the back, before he could finish we were interrupted by Aido, knocking furiously on the door._

_"YUKI-SAMA! ARE YOU STUDYING?!"_

_I got up from the desk and moved away from Kaname. Aido slammed open the door, he looked furious until he saw Kaname._

_"K-Kaname Sama!~ I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were in here!"_

_I noticed his face fluster when he saw the back of my pink bra. I turned a little more so he couldn't see my exposed back._

_"Yuki,You should studying, I'm sorry for distracting you.: He said as a smirk grew across his face._

_He gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and left. I knew Aido wanted to know what happened but he didn't bother to ask._


	2. Chapter 2 Satisfied

**Off to chapter 2~ Satisfied.....**

**~Vampire knight and all Characters do not belong to be~(I wish tho..)**

**Btw~ Thanks to Crystal!~ She helped me a lot on this chapter haha..**

**So thank you **

Chapter 2: Satisfied 

_I layed my head down so I could try to think,studying wasn't doing anything good to my brain at all..._

_"Yuki-Sama,are you alright?" Aido looked at me where he had been sitting all the while I studied._

_I didn't reply...I didn't feel like it. _

_Aido got up from where he had been sitting. I felt his hand land on top of my head._

_"Yuki-sama, It will be alright.." I swore that I could see a smirk coming on.._

_I sighed and leaned back into my chair._

_"Umm,Yuki-sama..What was going on before I came into the room..I mean..With you and Kaname-Sama.." _

_I wanted to so badly when he said that,I wanted to laugh at the fact he was shivering for dear life._

_"We were doing nothing..Nothing you should be worried about anyway.." I said trying to sound calm until I looked over at the mirror across the room to find my face_

_was red._

_Damn..._

_Aido sighed and as he started to leave he turned around and tried to smile._

_"Studying's done for today Yuki-Sama..." he said as he closed the door behind him._

_I didn't want to move out of the chair I was sitting on. I didn't want to move at all._

_What was wrong with me? Why was I acting like this?~_

_I ended up staring towards the floor,I'm not sure how long but I knew it was for a long time.._

_In any case, I felt someone's arms wrap around me. Turning my head, I saw Kaname looking down at me with his usual expression._

_"Done studying, I presume?"_

_Before I could respond, he had already smiled and leaned in to kiss me. It's not like I resisted or anything, but I wonder why I'm acting so odd now._

_He broke the kiss and backed up a little to see my expression. _

_"Is something wrong, Yuki? I hope Aido nor myself has darkened your mood."_

_I shook my head quickly. "Not at all! I'm just a bit out of it after all that's happened. I need time to adjust." Onii-sama smiled again, as he put his hand on my head._

_"Are you sure?" he spoke as he made contact with me. "Of course!" I kissed him._

_I believe he was satisfied with my reasoning, because he said "Alright" afterward._

_After a bit of an awkward silence, I looked at the clock._

_12:04AM._

_Onii-sama, noticing the time as well, stood upright. "_

_Would you prefer if I left you alone to sleep now, Yuki?" He glanced at me._

_"A-ah, you really don't have to, but..." I paused. _

_"But?" He looked at me curiously with a mischievous grin on his face. A bead of sweat appeared on my forehead. "_

_Yeah, I'd like to sleep a bit." I smiled. "Sorry~". Onii-sama kissed me and walked toward the door. _

_"Good night then." he smiled. "Goodnight..."_

_I said. As he closed the door._

_I began getting undressed. As I was just in my bra and underwear, and about to unclasp my bra, he opened the door. "O-Onii-sama?!' I blushed furiously._

_"Ah, I forgot to ask you something, but it can wait." His eyes traveled up and down my body, studying it seriously._

_"Y-you can ask me now, you know." my cheeks were still hot as I quickly attempted to button up my pajama top._

_"Oh, no. Not now." He walked in and took my hands in his, drawing them away from my shirt and letting it drop to the floor._

_"Kaname..?" his eyes were full of lust._

_"Yuki, I..." he began kissing me extremely passionately, baking me up to my bed and making me fall backward._

_With my hands pinned to the sides of my head, he continued kissing me_

_For a moment, he stopped and shifted his eyes down to my partially undone bra, and began kissing my neck. I began feeling slightly nervous. I don't know why, I love him so much, but I'm not..._

_Kaname stopped, and looked at my face, smiling. "It's okay if you're not ready, Yuki. After all, we have more time than anyone."_

_"I--" I got cut off by him kissing me one more time._

_He sat up, allowing me to get up as well._

_"Yuki, you can come to me whenever you're ready." He spoke as I got dressed. "mmm." I nodded._

_As he was about to leave, I grabbed his wrist. Kaname looked back at me, surprised. "You can at least drink my blood.." I'd felt like I've disappointed him, my only brother._

_***Phew!~* I was worry about this chapter a lot... I had no idea's what so ever!~ But I am so glad how this came out ^^**_

_**Just want to thank Crystal again for helping me on this!~ I hope she starts to write her own fics soon ;)**_


End file.
